VMV: Beauty and the Beast
Duchess Productions' music video of Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast (1991). Song: * Beauty and the Beast (1991) Sung By: * Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson Song From: * Beauty and the Beast (1991) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2020 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * Presenting... * The 4th Valentine's Day Music Video of 2020 * Lulu Caty: Tale as old as time, * Duchess: True as it can be, * Usagi Tsukino: Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly. * Dongwa Miao: Just a little change, * Thomas O'Malley: Small to say the least, both a little scared, * (Tuxedo Mask Kisses Sailor Moon): Neither one prepared, Beauty and the Beast. * (Ariel and Eric Clip): Ever just the same, * (Rapunzel and Flynn Rider Clip): Ever a surprise, * (Alvin and Brittany Clip): Ever as before, * (Aladdin and Jasmine Clip): Ever just as sure, * (George and Becky Clip): As the sun will rise. * (Max and Lilo Clip) * (Zoe and Max Clip) * (Flik and Princess Atta Clip) * (Cindy and Jimmy Clip) * (Fievel and Olivia Clip) * (Simba and Nala Clip) * (Scooby and Amber Clip) * (Eustace and Muriel Clip) * (Theodore and Eleanor Clip): Ever just the same, * Ash Ketchum: Ever a surprise, * (Littlefoot and Ali Clip): Ever as before, * Rei Hino: Ever just as sure, * (Basil and Mrs. Brisby Clip): As the sun will rise. * (Tom and Becky Clip) * (Danny and Sawyer Clip) * Elsa: Tale as old as time, tune as old as song, * (Luna and Artemis Clip): Bittersweet and strange, * (Cinderella and Prince Charming Clip): Finding you can change, * (Bernard and Bianca Clip): Learning you were wrong. * Tim Templeton: Certain as the sun, * Emmy: Certain as the sun, * Rover Dangerfield: Rising in the east, * Daisy: Tale as old as time, * (Buzz and Mira Clip): Song as old as rhyme, Beauty and the Beast. * (Minnie Kisses Mickey) * Jeanette Miller: Tale as old as time, * Simon Seville: Song as old as rhyme, * (George and Jane Clip): Beauty and the Beast. * (Esmeralda and Phoebus Clip) * (Chip and Gadget Clip) * (Spongebob and Sandy Clip) * (Mulan and Shang Clip) * (Ranma and Akane Clip) * Maui and Moana: Beauty and the Beast. * (Thanks for watching.) Clips/Years/Companies: * Lulu Caty (Susu's Bump; @2005 Rainbow Max) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Sailor Moon (A Pegasus Page Turner, & Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * Sailor Moon R: The Movie (@1993 Toei Animation) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * George Shrinks (Snowman's Land; @2000-2001 PBS) * Dragon Tales (My Emmy or Bust, & Rope Trick; @1999-2005 PBS) * Lilo & Stitch (@2002 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Escape from Zeta Point; @2007 Sunrise) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (@2001 Paramount) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (@2000 Warner Bros.) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (The Mask; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Cinderella (@1950 Disney) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * The Boss Baby (@2017 DreamWorks) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (@2000 Disney/Pixar) * Mickey, Donald, & Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Help Wanted: Mommy; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * Jetsons: the Movie (@1990 Universal) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Parental Discretion Retired; @1989-1990 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Texas; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Ranma ½ (@1989-1992 Studio Deen) * Moana (@2016 Disney) Note: * Dedicated to CoolZDanethe5th, TheMichaelCityMaker, Faline and Cadence Ohanna, tom radloff, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns2nd, Donovan Oliver, strongdrew941, TheWildAnimal13 Production, & Eli Wages. Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript